


forelsket

by something_unknown



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_unknown/pseuds/something_unknown
Summary: Alex and Lena got along so well working together to save Sam and this friendship can only lead to other things.-This is a 'Friends to Lovers' fic and starts on the Thanksgiving Dinner at Kara's apartment on 4x06.





	forelsket

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the worst person at titles but "forelsket" is a Norwegian word that can't be translated but it means that euphoria you feel when you're falling in love and I thought that this word would be perfect for what I'm working on.
> 
> This fic is only happening because of @flylerx and @dokkstormur, without our conversations on Twitter I would never come with this. And, of course, @msferrars, my 'ride or die' with AgentCorp.
> 
> I hope you guy's enjoy it.
> 
> PS: I almost forgot... James and Lena never dated in this one.

“You didn’t think about using real cranberries?” Eliza asked her eldest daughter after she took the food from the can and put it on a plate.

They’re on Kara’s apartment with J’onn, Lena and Nia waiting for the other guys to arrive and finally start the Thanksgiving dinner. Winn isn’t with them this year but on the other hand they have Brainy and Nia, that friend of J’onn, Manchester, and Lena, for the first time on Thanksgiving.

“Well, like that’s any better than this.” Alex said. Everyone was looking at the plate except for Lena. Eliza saw when she took her eyes away from the food and started looking at Alex, to be honest she wasn’t looking, she was literally staring at her daughter from top to bottom.

“Well, it does look easier to digest.” To Eliza’s luck, Kara took her away from her thoughts (and Lena from hers as well). “I’m still feeling queasy from hearing the audience cheer for Lockwood.”

“Look, don’t beat yourself up, okay?” Alex said to her sister.

“Yeah, that wasn’t even supposed to be you up there.” Lena said at the same time someone knocked at the door and Nia offered to open it. Earlier that day Kara went live on TV to a roundtable with Ben Lockwood, to defend the alien citizens from this guy who supports the “only humans” agenda. Alex heard from Kara that Lena set up this roundtable for James to go, since he is the Editor in Chief at CatCo, but he dropped to meet on of the guy’s from the Children of Liberty, so they might not be on the best terms right now.

Alex is sitting on the armchair kind of listening to Kara and Lena’s conversation still about the roundtable, then Kara leaves and returns with Brainy and Manchester, so she decides to go to the kitchen get more wine. Eliza is the only one in the kitchen finishing some food.

“So, do you have something to tell me?” Eliza asks her daughter.

“What do you mean?” Alex is opening another bottle of wine but looks at her mother anyway.

“Well, the last two Thanksgivings you had something to tell me. Two years ago you came out to me and last year, not on Thanksgiving, but, you know… Maggie.” Yeah, it was close to the holiday when Alex told her mother about Maggie and the end of their engagement.

“Oh… But, uh, I don’t think I’ve something new to tell you.” Alex walked around the kitchen island to be closer to Eliza.

“Are you sure?”

“What are you talking about?” Alex was confused. She couldn’t think of anything she could’ve forgotten to tell her mother.

“Lena Luthor.” Eliza says and goes to put more food on the table. When she returns Alex is even more confused.

“What? But you already know that she and Kara are best friends, also she came for Christmas and you know that too. So, what is new about Lena?”

“You worked together against Reign and to save your friend, I heard you’re still working together sometimes.” _Where does Eliza want to go with this?_ Alex thought.

“Are you worried because she’s a Luthor?” She looked from Eliza to Lena, who just got up to open the door to James, and back to Eliza. “Because, like Kara says every time, she’s not like them. She already proved that we can trust her, even if she’s still mad at Supergirl.

“I’m not talking about this. I saw the way she was looking at you.” Alex almost choked on the wine.

“What? Mom?”

“I’m serious. When we were talking about the cranberries she had this look on her face and she was staring at you.”

“Mom! I can’t believe you’re acting like a matchmaker.” The redhead started laughing. “And you’re clearly mistaken.”

Eliza decided to leave the subject for another time and joined Kara and the other guests on the living room, looked like they’re having a warm conversation about humans and aliens while waiting for J’onn to get the turkey ready, since Kara couldn’t do it with her heat vision because of the guests who don’t know she is the girl of steel.

***

“It’s Thanksgiving, so who wants to say some words before we start eating? Maybe say what you are great for?” Kara looks at everyone but no one seems to want to say something.

“C’mon guys, I know I’m the host but I feel like every time I’m the one to talk, also I’m not feeling very grateful after what happened today.”

“Okay, I’ll go, since two years ago James and Winn ruined this for me.” Eliza and J’onn laughed at the mortal look Alex gave to James. “I’m grateful for most of the people here who helped me get over what happened to me earlier this year, with Maggie and the wedding, especially Kara, Mom and J’onn. I’m also grateful for Lena.” Alex looked at the brunette who seemed surprised. “Yeah, you brought Sam and Ruby to our lives, they’re two of the best people I’ve ever met and they also helped me to go through this year. Not to mention what you said to me when we’re working together to defeat Reign, which helped me to put my head in place and stop mourning what couldn’t happen.”

“What did she tell you?” Alex rolled her eyes. “What? I’m curious.”

“I told her the people like us do whatever takes to get what we want and I’m sure she’ll figure out what she really wants and how to get it.” She smiled at Alex. “Can I talk to?”

“Go ahead.” The agent said.

“I’m also grateful for you Alex, and Brainy, together we saved Sam. I don’t know what I would do if I’d lost her. And Kara, for always being the amazing friend she is.” With this they toasted.

“I think that’s it. Let’s eat!” J’onn said and they “opened” the dinner.

***

After the dinner they went back to the living room to chat. An hour later J’onn’s friend said he had things to do and left, thanking Kara for letting him join them. James also left to “meet his new friends” like Lena was saying. She was really mad at him because of his attitude with her who is his boss; she even said that he’s challenging her authority.

They spend the next hour listening to Brainy’s stories about the future, but nothing very revealing. Then Nia talked a little about Cat Grant and her narcolepsy before she and Kara had to leave to do something at CatCo. Brainy went with them leaving at Kara’s apartment only Eliza, Alex e Lena, who was helping Eliza with the cleaning in the kitchen.

“I think I’m going, I still have to go to the lab before heading home.” Lena said, putting her coat.

“I guess the science work is never done, right?” Eliza walked at her and gave her a hug. “It was nice having you with us today; I finally met my daughter’s best friend.”

“It was nice to meet you too, Doctor Danvers.”

“Oh sweetie, you can call me Eliza.” Lena smiled to her and opened the door to leave.

“I walk you downstairs.” Alex said. “Be right back mom.” And closed the door.

“So, do you need a ride?” They’re walking to the elevator side by side in the hall.

“On your bike?”

“Uh, yeah?” They don’t know why but they’re on a kind of awkward situation.

“You realize that I’m wearing a dress, right?” Alex blushes as if she had been caught in the act. Lena laughs. “My car is in front of the building but I promise you that next time I’ll accept you offer.”

Alex smiles. “Right.”

“How’s everything at the DEO? Brainy told me about Coronel Haley.” The redhead was surprise. Brainy wasn’t supposed to tell this to Lena but she’s an ally so she’s not mad.

“Well, it first I thought she would be a pain in my ass but she was a good person, only doing her job. But these last days she’s actually being a pain in my ass.” They left the building and stopped in front of Lena’s car but continued the conversation. “She didn’t want us to look into the Children of Liberty problem and she was talking shit about J’onn. I couldn’t let she do both of things. J’onn is family, she can’t talk shit about him and I would let a hate group against aliens grown up in National City without looking into it.”

“Seems like the DEO is everything but boring. But you can handle it; you’re the Director, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, you could say that. What about you? L-Corp and CatCo? Kara told me about you and James.” Lena changed her expression the moment she heard his name.

“I don’t want to talk about this, if you don’t mind.” Lena looked away. “My night is too good for me to end up getting angry by this issue.”

“It’s okay, but you can handle it too; you’re the boss, aren’t you?” They laughed at what Alex said. “Hey, uh, we didn’t really have time to talk after that kryptonite thing.” Lena looked confused at her.

“Uh?”

“I want to thank you for helping with Supergirl and cleaning the atmosphere with Brainy. I don’t know what we would do if it wasn’t for you.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Alex. I’m here to help and what I said it’s true, I do care about Supergirl even if we’re not on the best terms.”  


_Lena Luthor, you are a good person._ That’s what was in Alex’s thoughts when the brunette was talking to her. She went over her own pride to help her best friend, even if she doesn’t know that Kara and Supergirl are the same person, because she wants to do what is right. She’s indeed a good person.

“About that thing you said before dinner… Did you figure out what you want?”

Alex was still lost in her thoughts one Lena talked to her. “What?”

“About kids.”

“Oh, about that. I did.” She took a deep breath before continuing. “Life is so crazy right now, between being the Director of the DEO, dealing with alien threats and now this almost terrorist group I don’t have much time. It wouldn’t be fair with the kid. But I still want to adopt, even if I’m doing this by myself, now just isn’t the right time.”

“But you wouldn’t be alone. You have Kara and she wouldn’t let you do this by yourself; and you have your mother and J’onn… You have me too; if you ever need something I’ll be there to help you.” Lena put her hand on Alex’s arm and the redhead looked at her.

“Would you?”

“Of course, Alex. You’re my friend too.” The brunette smiled. “It’s getting late and cold, I should go.” She gave Alex a hug and walked to her car while the agent walked back to Kara’s building. “Director Danvers.” Lena called her again and Alex turned around. “I'm going to charge that ride on your bike.” She winked at her before entering the car and leaving to do whatever she still needed to do at her lab.

Alex laughed and went back to Kara’s apartment.

***

“I thought you had gone home.” Eliza said when Alex walked in. Kara was back already and they were watching something.

“No. I was talking to Lena about the DEO and other stuff.” Alex sat between her sister and her mother on the couch and stole some popcorn from Kara’s bowl.

“HEY!!”

“Stop being so greedy.” Eliza smiled at her daughters; it’s like if they were kids again.

“I’m an alien or have you forgotten?”

“I would never forget that my little sister is a puppy alien made of still.” She hugged Kara.

“I love you, Alex.”

“I love you too, little puppy.” Alex pulled her mother into the embrace too.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me your thoughts.
> 
> Also, I'm planning on doing weekly updates after the episodes go on air so I think when the hiatus comes it won't help much with this :/


End file.
